Before
by Kayo-San
Summary: Blood runs thicker than water, people only ever realise it once they begin to bleed. But once it does, it rarely stops. Bang Woo, Bang Gwa, Bang Gan, Bang Won Brother!Fic. One-shot, Complete
I really enjoyed 6 Flying Dragons as a whole, and I'm happy to contribute what appears to be the first fanfic about it to the open internet. I couldn't find any online, and that was pretty surprising for me. But a collection of a thousand stories begin with one, right? I hope to see lots of stories for this lovely drama in the future!

* * *

Before anything else, Bang Won is still a child.

He looks up adoringly to his older brothers.

With this kind of frame of mind, you would think his brothers were paragons of righteousness.

* * *

Two fingers, pressing against his forehead.

He's struck by a phantom pang, because he knows that his brother is going to hurt him deeply.

A maniac laugh, blood splattering.

He knows that this brother will someday be devoted someone too heartless to save the world.

A kind smile, warm tone.

And he knows that this brother will be used and stepped all over. And that upon standing, and sitting he'll be at someone's mercy.

 _Who's?_

 _His of course._

 _'Hyeong' that title, wasn't it empty the moment he begged me for his life?_

 _"Bang Won-ah," him calling me like that, pleading, his voice as if I were more powerful - no, Hyeong, someone, tell me to stop._

* * *

What scares him is the thought that the only role left for him to play is that of the villain.

* * *

Before anything else, Bang Won is Bang Woo's younger brother.

A petite child with a slim figure, and oddly graceful demeanour.

His hands are on his shoulders, that smile bright, innocent, even as his gentle weight presses on his brother's hips.

So before anything else that happens, Bang Woo flicks his brother's forehead, words murmuring in low tones.

Bang Won draws back, rubbing his forehead, giving his brother a disgruntled look.

Lining up in a row, his brother's firm hold on his hand, fingers making the circumference of his wrist

Sleeves brushing each other's as their father's firm admonishment rains down upon them.

Bang Woo shifts so he's partially hiding his younger brother.

* * *

And things move in stages, because Bang Won idolises his brothers, and perhaps Bang Woo loves his younger brother.

And he's still young, fingers racing across his sides, yelps and giggles escaping him as he struggles against his brother's hold.

They trust each other.

 _They do, they do, oh, how they trust each other._

* * *

Once they age, this grows infrequent.

Bang Woo wouldn't lie in saying he misses the older days.

The light voice, "Hyeongnim!"

That cheery smile, and the tiny frame that would barrel into him, Young Gyu trailing after, a watchful eye out.

* * *

In hindsight, he wonders where everything began to go wrong.

His brother rarely smiles at him, and is often in deep contemplation.

"Bang Won ah."

Eyebrows that arch finely, eyes lowering in respect.

"Hyeongnim."

A voice that deepened, and lost its boyish childishness.

He only wants to ask if he's fine, or if there's something he could help with, but at the same time, it wars with his distaste for Sambong.

* * *

Bang Won knows very well that his brother will be hard to sway, that loyalty is important to him.

Knows that the thing he's doing would hurt his brother.

There's this divide between them, but he does, still, look up to him.

* * *

And even after the deed is done, and Bang Woo openly disowns him, his heart clenches, thinking of the child he saw grow up.

 _Bang Won ah, if you had never fallen into Sambong's grasp then maybe today I could still hug you._

* * *

And on Bang Won's end his heart can never forget the betrayal of his blood, and his heart grows hard.

 _Hyeong, if you had just let go of Po Eun, I would have fought Sambong tooth and nail to keep you safe so you would still hug me._

* * *

Similarly, though for different reasons, they both reminisce time shared before.

* * *

[Original: 25 April 2016]

[Edited 4 October 2017, Extended]


End file.
